Andante
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "Kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berjalan ke arahmu sambil menunggumu berjalan ke arahku." Karena aku tak kunjung meraihmu hanya dengan melangkah ke arahmu, aku juga harus menunggumu berjalan ke arahku dan itu adalah takdirku. Shouma/Ringo. Ringo's POV. Warning: spoilers for the last episode. Cover image from Zerochan.


Ha-halo semua. Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini #iniauthornomadenbanget Saya baru selesai nonton serial ini, dan langsung suka banget makanya langsung gatel pengen bikin fanfiksinya hehe. #padahalpernahjanjigabikinsoa lnyabakalngerusakorz

Umm, oke sebelum masuk ke fanfiksinya, tolong abaikan pernyataan Ringo di episode entahkeberapasayalupa kalau dia akan merubah takdir karena dia adalah "stalker" Shouma. Abaikan aja cerita aslinya deh #derp Hati-hati diksi ngaco, OOC, sama timeline ngawur. Oke prolognya kelamaan, jadi langsung aja ya ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Setiap hari, aku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Di tempat itu, dimana aku mendengar puluhan—ratusan—pasang kaki berderap, membawa pemiliknya pada tujuan masing-masing, sementara kakiku sendiri diam di salah satu titik. Diam bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan untuk menunggu. Menunggu derap langkah sepasang kaki yang tertuju hanya padaku.

"_Ohayou,_ Oginome-san!"

Saat itulah aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri pemilik suara yang barusan memanggil namaku, menjawab sapaannya, lalu mensejajarkan langkah kaki untuk berjalan beriringan menuju kereta yang akan membawa kami menuju tujuan kami masing-masing.

"_Ohayou,_ Shouma-kun! Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

**Andante**

Mawaru Penguindrum © Ikuhara Kunihiko & Brain's Base

* * *

Sejak hari itu, entah kenapa aku jadi punya kebiasaan seperti ini. Setiap hari aku mendapati diriku berdiri di tempat yang sama, menunggu derap langkah pemuda berambut biru tua itu menuju padaku, menyapaku, dan membuatku berjalan di sampingnya, menyamakan tempo derap langkahku dengan tempo derap langkahnya. Berjalan bersisian. Membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari yang tidak penting—kondisi cuaca hari itu, misalnya—sampai yang penting—membahas diari Momoka yang sangat ingin ia pinjam, dan ia kerap mengeluh kenapa aku tak kunjung meminjamkannya padanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkannya begitu saja tanpa membantuku apa-apa?" gerutuku mendengar keluhannya yang entah sudah kudengar berapa kali. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku baru akan meminjamkannya kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan Project M. Kenapa kau masih mengeluh saja sih... membantuku pun tidak..."

"Haaaa..." keluar lagi keluhan dari mulutnya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin, Oginome-san—"

"Kau mau diari itu atau tidak?"

"E-eh? Tentu saja mau—"

"Makanya bantu aku!"

"Eeeeh..."

Wajahnya terlihat pasrah mendengar ucapanku yang barusan, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah memperhatikan wajah pasrahnya itu selama tiga puluh detik sambil berjalan beriringan. Mata hijaunya yang besar dan cemerlang tampak diselimuti binar kebingungan, dan aku bisa tahu dari dua mata itu kalau otaknya tengah bingung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuatku mau meminjamkan diari itu padanya. Meskipun ekspresinya tampak pasrah, namun aku bisa melihat determinasi yang kuat pada irisnya. Aku terdiam, lalu tersenyum, lalu kikik pelan muncul dari mulutku.

"Ada apa, Oginome-san?" tanyanya. "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Mmm-hmm. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

"Benar kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau berisik sekali sih."

Setelah itu kami tidak bicara lagi—hanya derap langkah kami berdua yang berada dalam satu tempo yang sama terdengar.

Takakura Shouma.

Aku suka menunggunya mengambil langkah untuk mendapatkan diariku, meskipun hanya dalam tempo normal langkah manusia, namun pasti.

* * *

_Kami berdua berjalan beriringan, dalam derap tempo yang selaras dan langkah yang beriringan. Pelan. Namun pasti. Di atas satu jalan yang sama meskipun warna jalan itu berbeda. Ia berjalan di atas jalan berwarna cokelat muda, sementara jalanku ini berwarna merah muda. Meskipun begitu, nama 'jalan' ini sama._

_Kami berdua berjalan beriringan. Meskipun begitu, di sisi lain aku juga berjalan ke arahnya. Hanya berjalan. Di atas satu jalan tanpa warna. Aku tak bisa berlari. Tak bisa. Kakiku terasa berat hanya untuk berlari. Aku hanya bisa berjalan ke arahnya. Berjalan. Pelan. Namun tidak pasti. Aku berjalan tapi tak kunjung sampai di posisinya. Aku bisa melihatnya, namun aku takkan pernah sampai ke tempatnya berada, kecuali jika ia berjalan ke arahku juga._

_Tapi ia tetap diam di ujung sana._

* * *

"...Aku? Suka pada... Shouma-kun?"

Hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Yuri-san saat itu, namun satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuatku terpaku dan seluruh fokusku berpindah kepada kalimat sederhana itu—ya, bagiku itu kalimat sederhana, polanya toh hanya S-P-O, namun subjek-predikat-objeknyalah yang membuatku terpaku. _Subjeknya: aku, Oginome Ringo. Predikatnya: menyukai. Objeknya: Takakura Shouma._

Rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika aku berkata penguin naik sapu terbang lebih mungkin daripada kalimat yang dikatakan Yuri-san barusan, namun hiperbola tampaknya lebih cocok mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin, Yuri-san..." sebaris kalimat denial standar meluncur dari mulutku. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Momoka—aku hanya bisa menyukai Tabuki-san, bukan orang lain..."

Ujung-ujung bibir Yuri-san terangkat, entah apa artinya. Senyum merendahkan, senyum sinis, atau senyum gemas, aku tak terlalu peduli, yang kuinginkan darinya hanya konfirmasi kalau yang dikatakannya barusan hanya bercanda. Atau setidaknya alasan yang membuatnya bisa mengatakan satu kalimat itu.

"Ringo-chan, ada waktu-waktu dimana asas silogisme tak berarti untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan masalah hati," ujarnya lembut, sekaligus mantap. "Mungkin itu benar. Mungkin kau hanya bisa mencintai Tabuki-kun agar bisa menjadi "Momoka" namun yang aku lihat di sini adalah hal yang berbeda."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Yuri-san—"

"Oh, aku cukup tahu," nada yang digunakannya untuk menjawabku kali ini sama dengan sebelumnya. Lembut, mantap, seolah yang dikatakannya memang fakta, seperti nada bicaramu ketika mengatakan bahwa Bumi berputar mengelilingi matahari. "Aku termasuk orang yang cukup mempercayai pernyataan kalau seseorang yang paling tidak mengerti diri kita justru adalah diri kita sendiri."

Aku tenggelam dalam satu menit keheningan yang kugunakan untuk berpikir.

Benarkah?

Apakah aku terlalu jauh melangkah untuk menjadi kakakku, Momoka, sampai meninggalkan diriku sendiri dan mengakibatkan ketidakmampuanku untuk membaca hati dan perasaanku sendiri?

"Aku pikir kalian akan jadi pasangan yang sangat lucu, lho, Ringo-chan..."

* * *

_"Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa, melainkan dirimu sendiri..."_

_Dan kalimat itulah yang membuatku semakin mantap melangkah ke arahmu, juga mempersempit jarakku denganmu. _

_Mungkin Yuri-san benar, asas silogisme tidak berlaku pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Aku berjalan ke arahmu, tapi aku tak kunjung sampai ke tempatmu. Padahal jarak di antara kita sudah terpotong oleh kalimatmu barusan. Aku tak bisa berlari. Kakiku masih ditarik suatu magnet yang mencegahku berlari ke arahmu._

_Apa aku harus menunggumu datang kemari?_

* * *

...sialan, aku menangis.

Adalah suatu hal yang memalukan untuk menangis di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini, namun aku sudah tak peduli soal rasa malu atau apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanya mengalirkan sebanyak-banyaknya air mata untuk membasuh segala kesedihanku.

Sakit.

Hatiku sakit.

Dia meninggalkanku di depan pintu stasiun setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang sukses membuat mataku berair dan ujung hidungku tersengat rasa sakit. Air mataku sukses mengalir saat ia selesai mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dan berbalik meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Jangan temui aku lagi."

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemuinya lagi sementara sekarang hatikulah yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Shouma-kun bodoh!"

Biasanya, langkah kakinya di depan pintu stasiun ini membawanya padaku. Namun kali ini, langkah itu justru menjauh dariku.

"Bodoh..."

Sebetulnya siapa yang bodoh? Dia atau aku?

Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena aku bahkan tak bisa membaca perasaanku sendiri. Kini di saat ia pergi, aku baru menyadarinya—kalau apa yang dikatakan Yuri-san saat itu memang benar. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Shouma-kun. Aku ingin berada di dekatnya—aku sudah tahu kesalahanku dengan tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Ya, aku bodoh memang. Saking bodohnya sampai terlalu larut dalam delusi untuk menjadi kakakku dibandingnya menjadi diriku sendiri.

Dan dia juga bodoh.

Dia bodoh karena ia pikir aku akan membencinya hanya karena secuil fakta di masa lalu yang bahkan sama sekali bukan salahnya.

* * *

_Kini aku sudah bisa berlari ke arahmu—namun kau malah menjauh. Mungkin kau memang seharusnya berjalan ke arahku agar kita bisa bertemu. Mungkin jika hanya aku yang berjalan aku tidak akan bisa meraihmu. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menunggumu melangkah ke arahku._

* * *

"...apa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menunggumu keluar dari penjara rasa bersalahmu sepelan apapun kau berjalan keluar dari penjara itu. Menunggumu sampai kau melupakan segalanya yang terjadi karena orangtuamu. Menunggumu sampai kau sadar bahwa soal Momoka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang aku rasakan padamu kali ini."

"Sampai kapanpun?"

"Sampai kapanpun."

"...kau tak punya alasan untuk menunggu seperti itu."

"Aku sudah terlalu lama berjalan ke arahmu dengan tempo yang segitu-segitu saja, Shouma-kun. Di saat aku berlari, kau malah menjauh. Kurasa memang aku ditakdirkan untuk berjalan ke arahmu sambil menunggumu berjalan ke arahku."

* * *

_Jalan ini masih tanpa warna, tapi jarakku denganmu semakin dekat. Aku masih berjalan, dan kemudian aku menemukan sebutir buah yang bernama sama denganku, _ringo_—apel. _

_Rencananya akan kubagi denganmu nanti kalau aku sudah bisa meraihmu dengan tangan ini._

* * *

"Oginome-san!"

Aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaranya yang panik memanggilku. Seluruh indraku terasa mati di dalam kepungan api yang membakar ini. Sakit. Sakitnya seperti akan mati. Oh bukan—sebentar lagi memang aku akan mati.

Tidak apa-apa.

Kakakku Momoka juga dulu mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang lain yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui siapa. Dan aku disini mengorbankan diriku untuk orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi—mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia dalam kematianku dibanding Momoka.

Memang sakit.

Tapi kesakitan terbakar api yang kualami sekarang tidak lebih sakit daripada penantianku yang sia-sia. Aku tak bisa meraih tempat Shouma-kun. Aku tak bisa berbagi masa depanku dan hidupku dengannya.

...tidak apa-apa.

Mungkin penantianku—dan juga perjalananku ke tempatnya—memang ditakdirkan untuk berhenti sampai di sini. Mungkin cintaku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berbuah.

"Oginome...san.."

Apa ini...?

Aku merasakan sepasang lengan memelukku dengan erat, tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa api yang membakarku bisa membakarnya juga.

Shouma-kun.

Ia memelukku erat seolah berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar di tubuhku ini dengan tubuhnya, namun jelas tak bisa. Api yang membakarku ini adalah api kutukan. Api yang bertugas mengambil pembayaran atas pemindahan takdir yang kulakukan. Api yang tak akan padam sebelum bayaran itu ia dapatkan—nyawaku sendiri.

"S-shouma-kun..." aku berusaha memanggil namanya dengan suaraku yang tersisa. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk menjauh. Namun tidak bisa. Suaraku habis. Aku tak bisa bicara lagi.

"Oginome-san... kau bilang... kau akan terus menungguku... kan?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab dengan suaraku. Aku mengangguk, berharap ia bisa merasakan anggukanku karena kepalaku tersandar pada dadanya.

"Sampai... kapanpun?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih... dengan begitu aku tidak akan kesepian lagi di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya."

Aku tak bisa betul-betul mencerna perkataannya.

"Ini hukuman untukku, Oginome-san. Bukan untukmu."

Seketika setelah ia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu, api yang membakar tubuhku berpindah—tanpa menyisakan sepercik pun di tubuhku—ke tubuhnya.

Aku membeku.

Aku hanya bisa memanggil-manggil namanya dengan panik, tak sempat lagi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia melakukan ini. Kenapa ia memutuskan untuk memikul hukumanku, bukannya membiarkan aku saja yang membayar "harga" untuk melakukan pemindahan takdir. Aku panik melihat senyumnya yang pudar di tangah cahaya api. Aku menjerit. Aku menangis. Tak siap menghadapi kehilangannya...

"Terimakasih, Oginome-san. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

_Dia ada di depanku, sekarang. Lebih dekat dari yang kubayangkan. Wajahnya terarah hanya padaku, menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang membuat pipiku memanas. Tiba-tiba kami menjadi begitu dekat. Mungkin ia berlari ke arahku, dengan kecepatan lebih dari tempo andante. Ternyata benar, ia__memang harus berjalan ke arahku agar aku bisa meraihnya. _

_"Aku ambil ini, ya..."_

_Ia berujar sembari mengambil apel yang kubawa. Entah sejak kapan, apel itu terbagi dua. Ia mengembalikan setengah dari apel itu untukku. _

_"Kau ingin membaginya denganku, kan?"_

_Seketika jalan yang kami pijak kini berubah warna menjadi merah muda lembut yang hangat. Merah muda yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kupijak ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Shouma-kun. _

_Lalu semuanya hancur menjadi kepingan. Jalan itu, sosok Shouma-kun, apel itu. Menghilang. Bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang turut lenyap._

* * *

Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku punya kebiasaan diam di depan stasiun tanpa orang yang ditunggu. Aku jelas ingat dan tahu kalau aku tak punya seseorang untuk ditunggu di depan stasiun itu—namun setiap hari aku selalu mendapati diriku berdiri diam di pintu stasiun, dan baru berangkat ketika menyadari kalau aku akan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Sebenarnya siapa yang aku tunggu?

DHUAK!

"Ouch!" erangku kesakitan ketika sebuah bola mampir di kepalaku dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk membuat rasa sakit menjalar di sana. "Ini—siapa yang main bola di sini, sih?"

"Aaaa~maafkan aku, _Nee-san_! Maaf! Aku betul-betul tidak sengaja!"

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk memarahi siapapun itu yang bermain-main dengan bola di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini—namun hasratku untuk menyemburkan kata sumpah serapah pada orang itu mendadak lenyap begitu aku melihat sosok sesungguhnya pelaku pelemparan bola yang membuat kepalaku berdenyut ini.

Seorang anak SD bersurai biru tua dengan mata besar beriris hijau yang berbinar penuh rasa bersalah berdiri di depanku usai memungut bola yang tadinya ingin kupecahkan di tempat.

"Aku minta maaf, _Nee-san_, aku tidak sengaja~"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan anak itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Aku tak bisa memarahinya. Entah kenapa.

"Shoooou! Cepatlah, kau nanti terlambat!"

"Eeeh? Iyaaa, aku datang!" teriaknya pada kawanan anak SD yang kutengarai sebagai teman-temannya. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya,_ Nee-san_! Dan, oh ya.. ini! Pakai ini kalau _Nee-san_ terluka! Maafkan aku, ya!"

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengulurkan sebuah plester padaku. Aku menerima plester itu dalam diam, dan setelah aku menerimanya ia membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlari meninggalkanku menuju teman-temannya.

Kenapa aku jadi tak ingin memarahinya, ya?

Dan satu hal yang menggangguku, wajah anak itu terasa familiar...

"Ah sial! Aku akan terlambat sampai di sekolah!"

...ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**a/n:** oke ini sungguh derp #karenaauthornyajugaderp yang baca, yang review, yang ngefav, makasih banyak ya #kayakadayangmauaja mungkin saya akan kembali lagi ke fandom ini. tapi ga janji ya. mungkin aja ga balik-balik #nomaden

sekedar sharing thought, menurut saya hilangnya memori Ringo tentang Shouma itu juga termasuk "hukuman" atas pemindahan takdir yang ia lakuka, soalnya kehilangan ingatan tentang orang yang kita cintai itu... sesuatu. #bah #gapenting

sekali lagi terima kasih dan salam penguin mutermuter =D


End file.
